Building Bridges
by SkarletHrt
Summary: Ginny Weasley, la joven mas famosa del mundo en casi todo sentido choca con Luna, una joven poco interesada en la fama de la pelirroja. Ginny se propone hacer de Luna una admiradora, pero no se espera que sea la rubia quien la haga cambiar. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, hago uso de ellos con simples fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Ginny Weasley era ciertamente la mujer más famosa de casi todo el mundo. Los únicos lugares donde no la conocían eran aquellos a donde los televisores o radios no llegaban. Famosa cantante, famosa actriz, e incluso había participado en algunas producciones. Mas sin embargo, su fama había alcanzado su ego, engrandeciéndolo cada día más, dándole un aparente complejo de superioridad permanente.

Su familia era reconocida en muchos aspectos. Sus hermanos, Fred y George, eran gemelos; empresarios multimillonarios, pero ciertamente más humildes que su hermana menor, a la que a pesar de desaprobar su actitud de superior, consentían a más no poder.

El hermano que le seguía, Ronald, era famoso deportista y se encontraba casado con una igualmente famosa actriz, Hermione Granger; quien además de sus dotes actorales, pertenecía a la corte de la reina de Inglaterra, pues a diferencia de lo que muchos creían, la joven Granger a su corta edad contaba con bastantes títulos, obtenidos tempranamente gracias a su inteligencia. El matrimonio Weasley – Granger era realmente el más sencillo, pues a pesar de su fama les gustaba que sus seguidores los vieran como nada más que personas comunes y corrientes.

Sus padre era empresario retirado y su madre una cantante de antaño, retirada.

Sus otros dos hermanos, Charlie y Bill eran igualmente empresarios, pero dedicados a la misión de mejorar el mundo. Sus empresas, a pesar de que todos decían que no llegarían a nada por todo el tema ecológico que manejaban, eran las más productivas en el mundo, después de las de sus hermanos gemelos, claro.

La única persona por arriba de las empresas de la familia Weasley, era el joven Potter, que heredó las empresas y fortuna de sus padres, asesinados por un empleado inconforme, aun cuando Industrias Potter era la numero uno en cuanto a mejor salario ofrecido a sus empleados y demás.

Volviendo a los Weasley, era una familia de empresarios, fuertemente unida y dedicada a la filantropía. Todos ellos de carácter sencillo y amable, todos excepto la pequeña Weasley, que a sus cortos 23 años y con semejante fama, se regodeaba de ser la numero uno en varios aspectos de fama mundial.

-Mis fans son todo para mí, sin ellos no estaría aquí. No importa el lugar, si me encuentro con alguno de ustedes, siempre me detendré a saludarlos si me lo piden -. Decía la joven Weasley en cada entrega de premios o en cada entrevista. Palabras ciertas, hasta cierto punto. Muy a pesar de su ego la chica sabía que sin los fanáticos y su consumo, ella no sería tan famosa; famosa si, con ayuda de su fortuna, pero no reconocida mundialmente como en ese entonces.

Mas cada vez que la joven multi-prodigio se encontraba con una gran multitud de seguidores, las huidas eran inevitables. Muy a pesar de su adoración por la fama y su personalidad superior, se le reconocía que su apariencia era bastante modesta y sencilla, al menos para la vista de los medios. Vestía jeans, blusas y chaquetas sencillos, para su comodidad cuando no se encontraba en giras o rodajes decía ella.

Fue entonces, en una de esas huidas, cuando la joven Weasley huía de una marejada de fanáticos, hombres y mujeres por igual, que la esperaban cerca del hotel de su familia para poder verla. A Ginny no le gustaba ser custodiada por guardaespaldas, así que cada vez que se veía amenazada por una avalancha incontrolable de seguidores, emprendía la huida a toda velocidad.

Ese día, después de pasar por un café a su establecimiento favorito; un grupo de jóvenes, no más de seis o siete personas la detuvieron pidiendo su autógrafo, cosa que la pelirroja hizo de muy buena gana (eso solo aumentaba su egocentrismo); pero rápidamente se vio rodeada de muchos más chicos, por lo que como pudo, se abrió paso entre ellos y comenzó a correr.

Los pequeños (y no tan pequeños) fanáticos la perseguían, aunque la joven Weasley era bastante atlética gracias a su hermano Ronald y fácilmente adelantaba a los seguidores que cargaban posters, revistas, discos, películas y demás cosas.

Dio vuelta en la esquina donde estaba el hotel de su familia y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la entrada, donde se encontraba Thomas (el portero que al verla siempre abría la puerta de cristal y detenía el paso de los fanáticos) pero antes de poder entrar al lugar, de un auto estacionado en la entrada del hotel salió una persona de cabellera rubia y complexión delgada. La joven Weasley no pudo frenar y dio de lleno con la chica que llevaba en sus manos una computadora portátil, cayendo ambas al suelo y ocasionando que la computadora de la rubia se hiciera trisas.

Thomas ayudó a levantar a Ginny Weasley, quien miró a la chica rubia ponerse de rodillas ante su portátil deshecho y veía su rostro bañarse en lágrimas.

-¡No!.. ¡no puede ser! –decía la joven rubia mirando el portátil -. ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? -, reclamó la rubia mirando a Ginny, fúrica.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tienes idea de con quién hablas? -. Respondió Ginny, desafiante.

-Me importa un comino si eres la misma reina de Inglaterra, ¡acabas de destruirme!

-Es una portátil, te la pagaré –dijo Ginny, dándole la espalda a la rubia y entrando al hotel-. Thomas, que te dé su nombre y dile a Parkinson que arregle este asunto, hay una reunión o algo así.

La pelirroja se había deslindado totalmente del suceso y se dirigía a la oficina de sus hermanos, dejando al portero con tal situación.

Se dirigió al último piso, donde se encontraba Lavender Brown, su representante con sus hermanos gemelos y su hermano Ronald.

-¡Ron! –lo saludo eufóricamente –creí que estabas con Hermione en Escocia, en el evento de la reina.

-No, pero lo estaré, solo vine a despedirme no me quería ir sin verlos antes de mi partida –dijo Ron, sonriendo con sus hermanos y soltando el abrazo de su hermanita.

-¿No te quedas a la junta? –preguntó Ginny.

-No, lo siento hermanita, pero según tengo entendido es un regalo de estos dos para ti, realmente no tengo mucho que ver pues no me avisaron para ser parte del regalo- dijo Ron. Se despidió de todos y salió del lugar.

-¿y? ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Ginny a los gemelos y a Lavender.

-Bueno hermanita, sabemos que te encanta vivir en el hotel –dijo Fred.

-Pero creímos más conveniente que puedas disfrutar de un poco más de paz en un lugar completamente tuyo –dijo George.

-Lavender nos ha ayudado en asistir al diseño, hoy viene un representante de la constructora que elegimos; es pequeña pero ese es el punto –dijo Fred.

-Sí, apoyar a pequeñas empresas- dijo George.

-Esperen... ¿diseño? ¿Constructora?-dijo Ginny sin entender de lo que hablaban.

-Así es hermanita, te regalaremos una casa – dijeron los gemelos, haciendo que Ginny saltara de emoción.

-Bueno, mejor entremos a la sala de juntas, que la representante ya debe estar ahí –dijo Lavender, representante de Ginny.

Los hermanos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, seguidos de Lavender para atender el asunto. Lavender entro primero para verificar la presencia del representante de la constructora y salió un par de minutos después.

-La joven Lovegood menciona haber tenido un accidente en la entrada, se disculpa y pide que se le espere alrededor de 45 minutos, su colega el señor Longbottom le trae sus respaldos de archivos –dijo Lavender.

-está bien- dijo uno de los gemelos, de igual forma entremos y hablemos con la señorita Lovegood sobre su empresa.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ginny sorprendida-. ¿Qué clase de empresa se presenta sin estar lo suficientemente preparada para cualquier altercado? – dijo la pelirroja, mientras entraba a la sala seguida de sus hermanos cuando vio a la chica de cabellos dorados -.¿Tu?

La joven rubia levantó la mirada y miró sorprendida a Ginny, y aun sin saber quién era exactamente.

-¡Tu! –grito Lovegood -. ¿tienes idea del problema que me causaste?

-¿Disculpa? –dijo lavender-. Cuando te dirijas a la señorita Weasley has el favor de hacerlo debidamente, es "usted" no "tu".

-Déjale Lavender –dijo Ginny-.

-Lo siento, señores Weasley, no sabía que ella, la señorita, era hermana suya –dijo Luna disculpándose con los gemelos.

-No te preocupes, pero dinos, ¿Cómo se conocen? –dijo George.

-La señorita Lovegood se cruzó en mi camino cuando huía de mis admiradores, su portátil se averió –dijo Ginny restándole importancia.

-Se destruyó –dijo Lovegood, mirando fúrica a Ginny.

-De igual forma, pudiste traer algún respaldo ¿no? –dijo Ginny, retadora.

-Tengo respaldo de los archivos, señorita Weasley –dijo Lovegood, enfatizando las últimas palabras-. Lo que no creí necesitar fue otra computadora... Mi compañero Longbottom se dirige aquí con otra portátil.

Ginny Weasley era ciertamente la mujer más famosa de casi todo el mundo. Se sentía realizada al recibir respeto de todo aquel que le miraba, pues no había quien no la reconociera, pero esa joven rubia, Lovegood, la miraba despectivamente; cosa que Ginny Weasley tomo como un reto. Que Lovegood la mirara y admirara como cualquier otra persona integrante de la sociedad media era algo que Ginny Weasley se había propuesto en ese instante.

* * *

_**Hola! espero que les guste el primer cap, originalmente me basaba un poco en el mundo magico y los libros, pero no quedaba, la personalidad de los personajes aqui es muy diferente. En fin! espero lo disfruten!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, esperaban pacientemente la llegada del colega de la señorita Lovegood. Lavender se limitaba a revisar la agenda electrónica que llevaba consigo y la más joven de los Weasley hacia garabatos en la parte trasera de un informe que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas.

Lovegood miraba cada 2 minutos su teléfono, y cada vez que lo hacía enviaba un mensaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más hay que esperar? –Dijo Ginny Weasley-. Sinceramente, se me hace bastante poco profesional, Lavender ¿puedes traer una computadora de las de la empresa? Que la use, estoy empezando a aburrirme.

-Oh, es cierto –dijo Fred-. No sé por qué no lo pensé antes.

-Es verdad –dijo George-. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente en usar una de nuestras computadoras, señorita Lovegood?

-Mi nombre es Luna, señor Weasley –dijo la rubia-. Luna Lovegood.

-En ese caso, mi nombre es Fred.

-Y yo soy George, el señor Weasley es nuestro padre –dijo el pelirrojo, sonriente-. Entonces, ¿tiene algún inconveniente?

-Ciertamente señores... Fred y George –dijo Luna, apenada-. No hay inconveniente en usar otra máquina, el problema es que el software que usamos para el diseño tanto en 2D y 3D de los proyectos es especial, y a menos que sus equipos cuenten con él, no serviría de nada.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Ginny-. Tenemos los mejores equipos de cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar, no creo que nos sea imposible conseguir dicho software.

-Con todo respeto, señorita Weasley –dijo Luna, mirando de reojo a Ginny-, no importa si el equipo es de primera generación, nuestro equipo lo hemos armado nosotros mismos para el uso específico de estos programas; no dudo –dijo mirando a los gemelos-, que su equipo sea de primera mano, pero sin la configuración adecuada no importaría si tienen lo último de _"la manzana"_ pues aun con semejantes maquinas, el software se congelaría.

Luna miraba retadoramente a Ginny, esperando que la pelirroja argumentara cualquier cosa pero ésta se limitó a darle una sonrisa torcida a la rubia. Segundos después, el intercomunicador de la sala de juntas se encendió.

-Fred, George, hay un señor Longbottom en recepción, dice que lo esperan- dijo una voz femenina-.

-Déjalo pasar, Pansy-dijo uno de los gemelos-.

Un joven alto, de cabello negro y porte un tanto torpe entró a la sala de juntas con un maletín en mano; el joven iba vestido con vaqueros, botas de trabajo y una camiseta bastante sucios.

-Señores Weasley –dijo el chico-. Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, les pido disculpen mi aspecto pero, estaba en una obra de remodelación cuando Luna me llamó.

Neville saludó a los hermanos Weasley, quienes estrecharon su mano y le sonrieron; Ginny solo lo saludo con una sonrisa, al igual que Lavender. Luna y Neville encendieron el portátil y conectaron todo lo necesario para la presentación que Luna haría, mientras los Weasley y Lavender se acomodaban para observar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Preguntó Neville en voz baja cuando ayudaba a Luna-.

-La _señorita Weasley _me arrollo cuando salía del auto, mi portátil salió volando y bueno... se destruyó –dijo la rubia-. Lo que me consuela es que, con este contrato podremos adquirir equipo nuevo.

-Bueno, está listo –dijo Neville, terminando de encender el portátil-. Con su permiso señores Weasley, señoritas, me retiro.

Neville se despidió de Luna y salió de la sala de juntas.

-Bien, sin más presentaciones y demás voy a proceder a mostrarles el diseño final según las especificaciones que nos dieron –dijo Luna-.

-Al fin –dijo Ginny, haciendo que Luna respirara profundamente para apaciguar el deseo de golpear a la pelirroja-.

Luna mostró los planos de una casa bastante elegante, dos plantas, jardín enorme, garaje para al menos 4 vehículos en interior y 4 más al exterior, chimeneas, pórtico, etc. Todo con un estilo clásico del reino unido. Techos inclinados, ventanas a medida, acabados rústicos, ladrillo, piedra, mármol. Calidad de materiales y toque bastante hogareño. Al terminar la exposición del proyecto tanto en planos como imágenes tridimensionales, encendió las luces de la sala de juntas.

-Y habiendo terminado, solo queda acordar la fecha de inicio de la construcción –dijo Luna-.

-Bien, ¿Qué piensas hermanita? –Dijo George-.

-Los amo –dijo Ginny mirando a sus hermanos-. Pero sinceramente, no me gusta el diseño. ¿Quién ha dado las especificaciones?

-Yo –dijo Lavender-. No entiendo cuál es el problema Ginny, me he basado en tus gustos, en los elementos que has dicho que te gustan en las casas de tus colegas u otros famosos que has conocido y pues, creí que te gustaría el diseño-. Lavender ciertamente se sentía avergonzada.

-Oh, Lavender, querida en verdad te agradezco, pero –miró a sus hermanos-, si les parece bien, me gustaría hacer algunos cambios.

-Está bien –dijo George-. Será tu casa a fin de cuentas.

-En tal caso –dijo Fred-, te dejamos entonces con Luna y Lavender hermanita, debemos ir a ver a nuestros padres.

-Sé buena –dijo George, besando la mejilla de su hermana-. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámanos.

Ginny sonrió de una forma un poco malévola, Luna lamentó haber preferido hacer esa junta, en lugar de Neville; _"todo por no dirigir la remodelación" _pensó la rubia.

-Lavender, tranquilízate, aun puedes ayudarme pero iremos sobre la marcha, querida –dijo Ginny al ver que su representante estaba tan avergonzada que su rostro parecía un enorme tomate-.

-Entonces –dijo Luna-. ¿Qué cambios le gustaría hacer, señorita Weasley?

-Pues, bastantes –dijo Ginny mirando a Luna-. Para empezar, el estilo de esa casa es... rustico, no soy una anciana, tendría que ser un estilo más actualizado.

Luna anotó todo lo que la pelirroja especificaba, prácticamente tendría que terminas iniciando de cero. Un par de horas después, tomaba el ascensor al lobby, para retirarse a su oficina, cuando la pelirroja la llamó.

-¡Lovegood! Te espero en 3 días con algún avance –dijo Ginny-.

-Pero Ginny, en tres días tienes una entrevista en E! –dijo lavender -. Y más tarde tienes una prueba para una película.

-Bueno, entonces haz lo necesario para que Lovegood venga conmigo –dijo Ginny-.

-Con todo respeto, señorita Granger –dijo Luna-. Tengo otros proyectos que atender, no puedo dedicar todo mi tiempo al suyo, no siempre seré yo quien la asista, mi compañero, Neville, también trabajará con usted, y si me permite, tengo que irme.

-Pues si no eres tu quien se encargue exclusivamente de esto, entonces da por cancelado el contrato –dijo Ginny, provocando que Luna la mirara desafiante-. Según mis hermanos, ustedes apenas empiezan su empresa, y si no aceptas mis términos, cancelo el proyecto, busco otra constructora y créanme, ustedes nunca saldrán de donde están.

.

.

Luna llegó a su oficina, que era también su departamento y donde ya se encontraba Neville. Entró al lugar, colocó la portátil en su mesa de trabajo, se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó al sofá que estaba junto a la ventana, fúrica.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunto Neville, inocente-.

-¡Esa maldita Weasley! –Dijo Luna-. Quiere que personalmente me encargue de su proyecto o cancelará el contrato, además de que por alguna razón se ha empecinado en hacerme la vida imposible, Neville. ¡Apenas la conozco! ¡Me destruyó el portátil! ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza esa... burguesita infantil?

-Tranquilízate Luna, cualquier persona estaría feliz de pasar tiempo con Ginny Weasley –dijo Neville, sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga-. ¡Es Ginny Weasley!

-¡Pues será su majestad de Inglaterra! Pero no deja de ser una niña mimada, consentida hasta los huesos y caprichosa hasta su última célula –dijo Luna, que parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas-. Me importa un comino quien sea o a que se dedique, Neville, para mí no es nadie, esa mujer no sabe lo que es trabajar duro para obtener algo, y si lo que planea es que termine como otra de sus tontas seguidoras, se equivoca, no lo haré. Solo pretende usar su fama e influencias para jodernos si no hacemos todo como ella quiera.

-Que intensa –dijo Neville, segundos después-. Yo admiro su trabajo, ciertamente no le ha costado nada llegar ahí, pero no lo sé, al menos lo hace bien –Neville se encogió de hombros al decir eso-. Lo que sí, es que sus hermanos son más sencillos.

-Vaya que lo son –dijo Luna-. Los gemelos Weasley son amables, sonrientes, y no tratan a los demás como inferiores a diferencia de su "hermanita". ¿Cómo pueden dejar que ella se comporte de ese modo? ¡Agh!

-Es la menor, sin contar que es la única mujer Weasley en generaciones –dijo Neville, callando antes de contar toda la historia de la familia Weasley de la que obviamente, el sí era fanático-. En fin, qué dices, ¿comida china para apaciguar tu ira?

Luna sonrió a su amigo y asintió a la propuesta.

-Oh Neville, eres tan tranquilo en toda situación –dijo Luna-. Algún día te convenceré de que te cases conmigo, ya verás.

-Bueno, suerte con ello Lovegood, tu bien sabes que soy hombre de una sola persona –dijo Neville guiñando un ojo a su amiga tratando de lucir serio y sensual, pero la risa salió inmediata-. Vamos, que tengo hambre.

Luna y Neville fueron a comer, la chica había calmado su humor y bromeaba con su amigo. Apenas llegar a su oficina se dio cuenta que había dejado su teléfono ahí, pues lo encontró en el sofá y la luz de notificaciones parpadeaba. Un mensaje había llegado hacia una hora.

"_! Querida Lovegood! Todo listo para tu asistencia en tres días a donde sea que yo vaya, espero tengas un avance de mi casa. G.W."_

-Neville, ¿me visitarás en prisión después de que la asesine? –dijo Luna, cansinamente-.

-Claro, te llevaré tu comida favorita todos los días –dijo Neville, haciendo reír a su amiga-.

Ginny Weasley era insistente, manipuladora y en cierto punto, una persona bastante poderosa; pero Luna Lovegood era, a diferencia de ella, una persona que sabía de trabajo duro, y de perseverancia. No se dejaría vencer por Ginny, y ésa era una promesa hecha a sí misma.

.

.

.

**BUENO, ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAP, SÉ QUE ES MUY TECNICO (NO TANTO COMO REALMENTE ES LA ARQUITECTURA) PERO EN FIN, EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS YA DESARROLLARE MEJOR LA TRAMA. **

**DRKPOTTER: SI ES MUY DIFERENTE, NO SÉ SI PODRIA LLAMARLO MAS TEECNICO? QUIEN SABE, HARÉ LA PRUEBA CON LA PAREJA, SINO LO MODIFICARÉ SALUDOS!**

**Darkari y alissa-2012 GRACIAS POR EL FOLLOW Y EL FAVORITE.**

**HASTA PRONTO!**


End file.
